The Finales That Broke Our Hearts
by YaGirlKate
Summary: An AU of how I think the finales should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Was there any hope left?

"See you in the fall?" She let the question hang in the thick, undecided air. She didn't think that he would be gone the whole summer. And especially not with her.

"Yeah. The fall." As those words left his mouth, it's like she could feel herself breaking yet again. She built up this relationship and nothing was happening so he left.

She suddenly felt as if all of the air was taken from her. She dipped her head and took a deep breath. At that moment, however, he looked back. He saw the disappointment in her eyes. The pain she was feeling was shown on her face.

He looked at her, and then turned to the woman he was leaving with. This was nothing more than a business plan that would make no time for any fun in the summer. So they walked away into the elevator.

"Gina, listen I can't do this again. I just can't let you come with me because it will only end up bad for both of us." He hoped she would understand.

"It's her isn't it? You've fallen for her." The tone in her voice. The body language. He knew it, she understood. "Well what are you doing? You just left her heartbroken. And yes even I could see it."

He got off at the next floor ran across to the other elevator and took it up. He has two seconds to think of what he was going to say. The elevator dinged. The doors opened.

And she is there, right in front of him. They're both speechless, and shocked the other was there. As was everyone in the break room. All eyes were on them. So he made the first move.

He gently placed a hand on her cheek, thumb stroking where a tear had been. She closed her eyes at his touch. He knew this was now or never.

He dipped his head down slowly and before she noticed his lips were on hers. She gasped a little which gave him a chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her towards him.

They pulled apart when air was necessary and just stared in each other's eyes. They broke contact when the heard clapping from the break room. Completely forgetting where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Their fight from the other day is running through his head. He agreed to do this for the captain. He agreed to do this to save her.

"Castle! Get her outta here!" He had to hurry because he saw the headlights go off. So he just wrapped his arms around her.

"Castle! No! Put me down Castle!" Her heartbreaking screams had to be put to the back of his mind for now. She kicked and punched him, but this was saving her life. Weather she liked it or not.

He barreled through the door, out where his car is parked. He put her down and pushed her against the side of the car. She was screaming and crying and he thought the noise would give them away, so he covered her mouth.

Whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down showed him that she couldn't catch her breath. He puts his hands on her cheeks softly brushing away the tears that had fallen.

Gun shots had gone off. One after another. The look in her eye was devastating. So he softly placed a kiss on her forehead. Then another one on her nose. And finally one on her lips.

She was shocked. The gasp of breath finally came to her. He pulls back because he doesn't know if he should have done that. But she grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hands went to the back of his neck, to play with his hair. While his were on her back.

He feels something wet on his face as his tongue slides into her mouth. He pulls back to see her crying again, so he holds her. He feels her shaking and his shirt getting wet. But he care he would do anything for her.

The door slams open and he curls his body around her to protect her. But she pushes him away when sees who's standing there.

Montgomery with his button down shirt open to show a bullet proof vest. She runs towards him and throws her arms around him. Asking him why he did that, because this man was like a father to her. He was there to help her when her own father wasn't.

Later, Castle is driving her home because she is still too shaken up to drive herself. They pull up to her apartment and they just sit on her steps.

"Do you regret it?" Now she holds her breath.

"Never." He tells her as he leans in to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

He looked at his watch for probably the fifth time this minute. Calling up to his mother to hurry up, his phone rings. He looks down at it to see who is calling him.

12th Precinct.

He thought about denying the call, well denying her call. But if she wanted to talk to him she would have used her own phone. So it could be one of the boys letting him know she's hurt. But it could still be her. Finally after a short, internal battle with himself he answered.

"Castle." Hoping it wasn't her.

"Hey its Ryan. You need to stop Kate and Javi. There going after Maddox on their own. They don't get that he will kill them." Rick could hear the worry straining his voice. Despite having a very large family, these people are also his family and Kevin didn't want to loose them.

"Text me the address. I have Alexis' graduation, but I'll go before her speech. Kate can't just throw her life away again." He yelled up to his mother, telling her he had to do something and to catch her own cab.

His phone pinged on his way out of the elevator, the address from Ryan was only three blocks from Alexis' school. He hopped in a cab, gave the address and texted Esposito.

'Javi, don't let her do this. Don't let her throw her life away. I know you care about her as much as I do. Hell I'm pretty sure that you and Ryan love her like your own damn family. But someday I would hope that she is my family. Which is why I'm on my way to stop her, to tell her I love her. So just stall her. Please. -Rick'

He sent the text out hoping they weren't there yet. The rest of the ride he just thought about how he should get her to back down. If he said he loved her, would she drop it? If it meant that they could be together?

They pulled up to the hotel, he threw the cabbie a generous tip and ran to the lobby, searching for her car. As he opened the door he got a text, from Esposito.

'Yo, I convinced her that this wasn't worth it. I didn't tell her what you're gunna say. But you should talk to her. We're outside the hotel. -Espo'

He took a deep breath and re-read the message. He convinced her it wasn't worth it. He stood in the lobby, physically feeling the relief wash over him like a wave. Then he remembers, 'we're out front.' He turns so fast on his heel he almost trips himself. Opening the door he sees the two of them leaning against the car doors laughing. She turns her head slightly to see him there. Then the laughing stops, and he walks up to her. Javi excuses himself for a moment. Castle puts both hands on the car, blocking her in.

"I'm sorry," he begins. "I should have told you about the deal, it just seemed safer without you knowing." He takes a deep breath waiting for her response.

She looks at the ground and shakes her head. When she looks at him she has that smile. The one she has when she talks to him or about her mother. It's a loving smile.

"You don't get it, do you?" She lets out a laugh at his confusion. "I didn't do this for me." She softly caresses his face. "I did this for us." As she closes the distance between them, his hand slides from the car, to her waist. Then her grabs her ass, placing her on the hood of the car, as they hear a camera go off.

"Ryan needs to see that mom and dad are both okay. Well more than okay really." Javi laughs as he sends it to Ryan.

Rick looks at his watch, forgetting the time. "Crap, I gotta go! Alexis' graduation is in 5 minutes." She looks at him with a disappointed look, and he notices. "Come with me?" Kate looks at Javi.

"Yo I'll drive you there, but on one condition. No kissing in my car." They laugh as they rush to the school, sirens blaring and all.


End file.
